


Show Me What That Loaded Gun Is For

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Vegeta was a re-do against Android 18, and he'd probably win, but she knows how to get a rise out of him that derails their fight entirely. Commission for simo09
Relationships: Android 18/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Show Me What That Loaded Gun Is For

Android 18 knew from the moment Vegeta demanded his rematch that she wasn't going to be able to beat him in a fight. He was stronger now, far more dangerous and capable of bringing the fight to her, and she wasn't going to come out of this on top easily. Not that she let those worries show as she threw down with him, ready to match his strikes as he moved to avenge his 'honour', and while she didn't have the power he did, she did have something else going for her. Her stamina was well past superhuman and right into simply infinite, a boundless and unlimited supply to energy she could use to draw the fight out simply by playing defensive and evasive.

It was pissing Vegeta off, which meant it was working. Maybe losing to him was an inevitability, but that didn't mean she had to let him have a run of her and use her like a punching bag just to avenge his 'honour' or whatever nonsense he was riding. There wasn't a whole lot she was eager to get into here, but the simplicity of getting Vegeta angry and drawing this fight out so that even if she lost, he had no grounds to underestimate her or write her off mad for something straightforward enough to keep her moving.

Energy blasts kept wearing down her clothes, until her outfit was torn and tattered, her top reduced to one sleeve and some shreds of black that her breasts easily pushed and nudged out of the way to reveal a pair of perky tits, her jean skirt almost obliterated and turned into more of a belt, and her black tights exposing thighs, ass, pussy, and the blonde tuft over her snatch, things she hadn't really meant to let him see, but she was frustrated now as he exposed her. "That was uncalled for," she said, voice in a tense snarl as she stared him down, the rise and fall of her chest with each breath--simply instinctive, but ever-present--holding his eyes more than the danger and fury she offered. "But I'm going to make you regret that."

Vegeta couldn't help but notice the very naked and bare, ragged reality of Android 18 standing before hunger rising steadily through him as his anger and resentment toward her all began to take a different shape, a more wicked and hungry form. Vegeta was the ideal of a Saiyan, a ferocious man of fierce emotions pride, whose feelings were very intense and rarely ever not the hardest that feelings could be felt. It made him a great fighter on any given day, but today it brought on something else. A swift rush of hunger, of greed. Feelings spiking up through him with such ferocious heat this focus dimmed and his eyes fell far too readily upon her body.

"You’re nothing compared to me!" he screamed. "And you won't make me regret anything, running around like a coward. Maybe I should hold you down and force some respect into you!'

Provoking and taunting him any harder wasn't going to get her anywhere, and yet he couldn't help herself. "You'll have to catch me first, and you won't be ab--glurk gack glack glurk glurk!" Android 18 had made a bigger mistake than provoking Vegeta, which was expecting him to be honourable in 'avenging his honour'. But he also wasn't after a fight here, as he rushed upon her faster than she was able to handle, he seized her by the hair, forcing himself up toward her and ramming his cock right down her throat, slamming forward to facefuck her with brutal and senseless vigor.

"Shut the fuck up!" he scowled, hammering greedily forward and claiming her with senseless, drilling heat, vigorous thrusts and slams forward that filled her up far rougher than could be dealt with, unrestrained pleasure that drove his hips forward, brutal thrusts he was happy to make the most of, greed driving him on as rough as he could muster, with single-minded and destructive intent. Wild thrusts back and forth punished her, forced her to struggle and choke on his fat, throbbing cock, which her eyes hadn't been fast enough to notice him even pulling out. "Shut up, you smug little robot bitch! I am a prince, and I will not be disrespected."

Android 18 wasn't the least bit ready to hold on as the pressure build and rose up with wild mess and desire, greedy pleasures that hit her harder than she could bear. Each frantic slam forward felt like a brutal lesson she'd have to learn, messy rushes of heat and confusion as she grabbed at his thighs, trying to shove him back, but that only brought him on even harder. Vegeta wasn't taking any prisoners now, brutal and unrestrained in his chance to shove on and ruin her, to make her regret ever crossing him, and this brutality was, in some insane way, going to play right into her hands. She steadied herself and braced for his worst amid a swell of wild determination that washed over her. she felt ready now to make her move, and to get her win after all.

For now, nothing about this seemed all that grand or victorious. Drool ran down her chin as she endured the brutality and the speed of getting truly ravaged, wild thrusts forcing her to deal with the blistering hatred and bitterness he was able to lay into her with. Vegeta was certain, senseless, his greed getting wilder by the second. Vegeta was happy to go all out on her, wildly driving on with single-minded fervor and vigor, brutal lusts getting the better of him. He was in over his head and didn't even realize how hard he was going at her, and Android 18 was prepared to take it. All of it. As best she could.

Wild slams forward filled her with a throbbing dizzy sort of confusion, a hungry dread she just had to do her best to deal with. "Does it feel nice choking on my cock? Is this what you fucking wanted?" He was only getting louder and angrier, his grip tightening in her hair and forcing upon her way more than she could deal with. "You're going to regret everything when I'm done treating you like a whore and fucking the attitude out of you!" Android 18's every sloppy choking noise energized him, gave him, greater certainty and confidence in his brutal motions as he sought to show off his worst instincts.

Heavy nuts slapping against her chin gave Android 18 a complete picture of just how much there was to deal with here. Vegeta was a lot, but his temper wasn't the biggest thing about him, and the absolute beast of a cock he rammed down her gullet brought her the most dizzying, senseless rushes of emotion she could have imagined. His brutality was surely a mark of being far too pent up to deal with his own frustrations, Android 18 wondering if this man with such a gifted cock was also unbearably repressed and deeply in need a fuck. It may have worked in her benefit, and helped her keep throwing herself into this, forming a sharper plan with his every wicked and senseless slam forward.

Snarled slurs and insults kept her suffering harder under the imposing pressure and the shame of being treated far more fiercely and hopelessly to handle, and Android 18 did her bet to try and hold on through all this pressure, a struggle and a panic more ferocious than she felt she could deal with. Everything just happened so strongly, left her struggling and scrambling to the best of her abilities, inducing too many confused and hungry pleasures inside of her ,and she wished she knew how to deal with it, but she was in way too deep now, struggling to handle the pleasures swelling out of control inside her. Vegeta was on the war path, and his brutal motions were working to ruin her, overwhelming her and ending her plunging into confused, struggling panic, wondering how to pull herself out with little idea how to actually save herself. 

But she took it. Holding tight and letting him do whatever he wanted to her, Android 18 remained firm, determined to take on his worst, to let Vegeta get himself all worked up ruining her. She took it all, let him keep up his brutal pace on her, subjected to so much dizziness and senseless pressure that she couldn't handle it al, but she had to be stronger. Had to tighten up and hold on through all this commotion, ready to meet the challenge with far more strength than she could have otherwise mustered. Vegeta wasn't letting anything stop him, but she was stronger than that, ready to see this through and resist the worst, darkest aggressions he mustered.

The result was, in the end, Vegeta drawing sharply back from her throat. He slapped his massive cock down across her face and let loose huge eruptions of cum all over her pretty face, a splattering mess of pressure and gooey, thick spunk she took on. "Did that shut you up, bitch?" he asked. "Did I fuck your throat hard enough to make you learn not to cross me?" his rage was very focused, bitter, sexual aggressions surging up through her and reaching the breaking point. It was lunacy, but a perfect kind of lunacy, a special swell of utter insanity that didn’t want to stop.

With jizz dripping off of her face, Android 18 sucked down a few strong breaths as she felt the mess upon her, felt the dizzy, senseless pressure wearing her down. "Sorry that strong women are a threat to you, but that's not going to put me down," she snarled, shooting back. "You have a big cock, but an even bigger mouth, and you sure o like running it. Just because I couldn't talk back, didn't mean I was 'defeated'." She grabbed hold of her tits, now slick with so much drool and even cum, shoving them into his lap and wrapping them around his cock, starting to feed int his frustrations even harder as she started working up and down his shaft, ready and reckless motions intent on proving what she could do to him.

Vegeta laughed and stood proudly before her. "You're so hooked on my cock that even when you're insulting me, you're serving it," he sneered, hands on his sides as he watched her hard at work. "What does that say?" Vegeta thought he had the advantage here, had all the power and control. He needed only to keep pushing it and keep taking charge, ever harder and wilder. In his mind, this was all proof of his control and how good he had it, ready to prove himself and push on harder, faster, greedy motions challenging her. There wasn't any sense to this, not a single shred of restraint or reason. That was what made it so overbearing and chaotic. 

"Or I want to see how much talk you are. Anyone can facefuck a girl, but can you keep up with me?" she kept going, working along his cock with something to prove, refusing to slow down the pace she struck and the greedy pleasures that rose up higher and hotter through her. She was focused, driven, working without restraint at his pleasure, selfless and driven. He wasn't able to hold back, and he didn't think about how a titfuck was spending tons of his energy but little else, which worked perfectly for her. "you're not impressing me too much right now. Come on, you're not even fucking my tits!"

Vegeta took the bait, happily starting up at fucking her chest, grabbing hold of her rack and using the leverage to begin hammering forward, groaning and snarling on. "Watch me!" he said. "You’re such a stuck up, stuffy bitch, but you can deny it all you want; you're still begging for my dick and telling me to fuck you harder. It's not subtle, I know what you're really about." He had a very direct and unrelenting view of the situation, one that was focused on greedy satisfaction above all else, fucking her cleavage with something venomous to prove. "How's this? This hard enough fore you?"

"No, it's not. Keep going. I'm not very impressed at all, you don’t seem up to the job of fucking my chest. I might just walk away, in fact, and--" She felt her head shoved down suck on the tip of his veiny cock, which was easily poking up through her breasts and leaving plenty of space to be sucked on and adored. Without any chance to do anything against it, she just started sucking, giving up to Vegeta whatever he demanded knowing it brought her closer to getting everything she wanted in turn.

The snarls and grunts only got louder as Vegeta's anger built, as he fucked her tits with quicker, harsher motions. Letting go of her tits to seize her head meant she had to pick up the slack, but she was right there to do it, working her mouth and cleavage now along his cock, determination guiding her to do whatever she was expected to do if it meant keeping up with all of this, careless, wanton, full of frustration and desire getting more wild and more wicked by the second. There was no reason to hold back these pleasures, and so Vegeta just kept going, playing into her hands harder as the pleasure built and ached, throbbing out of control, so steady and wicked and senseless. It was just what she needed, just what she wanted, and he had no idea that he was giving her exactly what she needed out of him with each thrust, just hammering on faster to sate his rage and get what he wanted out of her lovely body and all it offered.

The more that Android 18 tended to Vegeta's cock, the more she had to admit that it was pretty fucking great. A thick, throbbing cock long enough for her chest to not cover the whole thing, to need to use her mouth to add on to the pleasure. It was excessive and crazy, but she was happy to keep moving, to give up what he wanted and satisfy his every craving, unable to control the craziness and the heat that just struck her so intensely. She was deep in this, and she couldn't pretend it didn't feel good to lose herself so strongly, to give up to his cock and let him have her. He was going to fuck her, and Android 18 was pretty sure she was going to enjoy it.

Vegeta's continued indulgences and efforts to work himself up were going to take a toll on him, but for the moment he felt invincible, roaring as he pulled her head back and hosed her own again. This load was even bigger and messier than the last, gushing spunk erupting forward and showing off the wicked heat that he was capable of as he made a total mess of her. She took his load everywhere, shivering in delight and rising frustration as she took it all on, ready to hold strong and get more even if she was in way over her head.

Defiant still, Android 18 spoke only to keep cutting at his pride. "You going actually going to fuck me now? Or does the Prince of Saiyans have no idea how to make a woman feel good?"

In a flash, she was getting dragged into his lap, Vegeta snarling as he held onto her hips and slammed her onto his cock, lifting her up and then starting to wildly, viciously fuck her. Her pussy stretched open wide to fit his massive, girthy shaft, and she felt that sinful, exciting swell of decadent lusts come about just right as she gave up to this all, gasping and cussing in greedy, gleeful excitement. "This good enough for you?" he asked. "Your tight cunt's getting broken by my cock, and maybe I’ll break you in two by the time I'm done." he wanted to see her smug smile erased, wanted to completely ravage her and prove himself with increasingly frenzied and almost a little demented fervor. Everything was about proving himself now, about showing his ferocity off and getting what he needed at any cost, even as that certainty began to feel dizzier and stranger by the second.

"I don't remember much about my past, but I know I fucked better guys than you. Bigger, too. Keep going." Android 18 refused Vegeta a break. A break would have been mercy, would have been time to regroup he didn’t even realize he needed. No, Android 18 was going to keep taking his cock until he realized just how overbearing this was. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she threw her body into motion, bouncing on his dick hard, his hands grabbing at her round ass and holding it, smacking it. She could take the hit, relished in it, even. She just wanted him to be on his mark and pushed wilder into pleasures too senseless to resist. Every frantic motion back and forth brought on a more and more drastic mess of things he was clearly unprepared for, and didn't know it yet.

"You’ve never had a cock like mine," he insisted. "Stop lying. I don't care how big a whore you are; my cock is stretching you out like you've never had before!" Vegeta refused to believe her insistences, refused to entertain the notions that she was insisting upon. She would be his, she would fall victim to his demands and his desires, and he would have her. Greedy, senseless motions picked up faster and greedier as he showed off his power and his control, refusing to let anything slow down the way eh took her. Every senseless thrust was a push into greater delight, desire rising up ever faster. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion, and when he proved himself to Android 18, she would unravel for him incompletely hopeless surrender, he just knew it.

At least now, Android 18 had a cock in her. It brought all this work and effort into focus as something she could enjoy, body writhing and bucking under the excitement of letting go, giving in faster and hungrier under the pleasure she felt. Heaving and clinging to him tighter as this pleasure built, everything that she felt was absolutely perfect, wild rushes of pleasure and greed that just happened. She did her best to weather this, wanting to see how far she could stretch these sensations, wanting to soak it all in and accept that nothing could have felt better than these spikes of ecstasy now. Her body was overwhelmed, the pressure rising up stronger still, and she kept on going, kept doing this, every thrust satisfying and senseless.

"I've had cocks bigger than yours, been fucked by guys who can go harder, and I know you won't be able to keep up with me." She did her best to let him work through this all, thrashing quicker atop him, greed and satisfaction hitting her just right. Se knew she was where she needed to be, knew the pleasure was hitting her perfectly. Vegeta's angry thrusts only got faster, rougher, brutalizing her and trying to show off something mad, senseless in the embrace of what took hold, what burned her up from within.

Everything pushed Vegeta to slam int her, to fuck the smirk off the face, and in the process, he gave up to her fucking everything she wanted. Each savage slam forward was quicker, wilder, a greed and a hunger he knew he was excessive, but it was excessive in ways he wanted more of, pushing on without restraint to keep this all going, caring now only about making this all take complete hold, running on well past sense or reason for the sake of letting it all out. Mad thrusts back and forth showed off the desperate and burning desire he craved, letting go of restraint and sense for something truly special, and all the while, Android 18 was determined to handle him, keeping him tense and merciless, needing her to shut up, needing to prove himself .It didn't matter what it took, didn't matter what he had to do. He was going to ruin her.

"I bet you blew all your cum on my face, to. You must have nothing left to fill my womb yup with. Go ahead, disappointment, I'm used o guys who are all talk showing off how much they can't handle a woman like me."

Growling and thrashing about, Vegeta's anger only grew.” Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he screamed, punctuating each word with a balls deep slam into her cunt, filling her, making her shudder and heave against him in wildly vain attempts to silence her. He didn't do a good job at all, but he did prove he could still pump her full of cum, his cock erupting with wild shots of thick, gooey spunk deep into her hole, filling her up and hitting her with the overwhelming heat he craved. The raw sensation of his cum filling her set her off to, a well deserved and hard-earned orgasm that in all seriousness she craved desperately, but which she couldn’t allow to do anything but urge her on to even greater depths of lust with.

She kept goading Vegeta into fucking her, and the pissed off Saiyan worked her through position after position in brutal and wild attempts to silence her by fucking her into submission. He drove her to the floor to mating press her, her legs up in the air while he slammed his powerful prick into her hole, all while he scowled and struggled atop her. She kept telling him he didn't have the balls to knock her up, knowing she shouldn't have been in any danger of that, but still getting him up to work even faster for the trouble.

Then, onto her hands and knees, she got her round ass stuffed with cock, a hard and senseless doggy style fucking that hit the mark just right, gave her ass a nice, hard stretching too with his huge cock. She gritted her teeth and steadied in for the fight, taking his savage thrusts and holding strong against something truly special, his meaty prick taking her so hard and so wildly that she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it. This was the moment where she felt herself being tested, hoping she could handle him. And in the end, she did, to incredible results.

He tugged her arms back hard, fucking her ass prison guard style next, grunting and pounding on, calling her a bitch while he fucked her hard, taunting her for her moans and how she was liking this. How she was a filthy anal slut getting her ass ruined by a Saiyan prince, and how she'd never be able to feel any man's cock in her again.

Then she was on the ground, fucked pile driver style, Vegeta hammering down into her, making the earth crack and compress underneath the brutal thrusts he gave her. Android 18 only now relented and told him that he was getting into the groove of fucking her properly, even though his thrusts were now shattering stone. It was so ludicrous of her to act like he was disappointing, but it kept him angry, kept him thrusting, and as long as he worked through is aggressions, she was in business.

Down on her knees for more throatfucking sessions, Android 18 found herself happily 'shut up' again as he pumped load after load down her throat. She counted ten in total. Ten screaming, angry orgasms that saw him filling her stomach with cum as he proved his supremacy over her, flaunted his dominance and his control. It was truly excessive, and Android 18 was a drooly, cummy mess by the end of it, but she could not have been happier to feel the true extent of Vegeta's senselessness and how hard he could fuck her when she really stoked the fires of his ego and got him furious enough to take the bait. And bait was truly all it ever was.

When finally Vegeta pulled back, he was panting, furious and worn down, so angry after all that, but also so drained. It was then that Android 18 seized the moment, grabbing his ankles and pulling Vegeta out from under himself. She was impaling herself down on his cock before he'd even hit the ground, hands grasping his strong chest as she began to ride him, gloating, "UI told you I'd outlast you!' as she began to hammer up and down his massive prick, now gleefully taking control as the frustrated and worn down Vegeta groaned and shivered.

"I'm finished with you now, stop this!" Vegeta shouted, trying to tug her off, but it was all roughness now as Android 18, still brimming with energy, fucked herself on his cock with even greater confidence and readiness, refusing to let him slow her down at all. She was certain of what she could get from him and every twisted indulgence she deserved.

"Sorry, but I didn't let you fuck my mouth ten times in a row just to be told I wasn't cumming again," Android 18 moaned. "I should ride your cock ten times in a row, and if you don't admit I beat you, I just might." She licked her lips, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him against the ground hard enough to kick up dust. Merciless pleasure urged her forward as her body threw itself into this absolute insanity. Everything Android 18 did was about getting off and dominating Vegeta as she proved she could not only hang with him, but that his angry and stubborn insistence he was better was all talk. All empty, vapid talk she cut right through with expert precision.

"Psycho bitch!" Vegeta yelled, and he wasn’t giving up his pride to her so easily. He couldn't. He kept trying to fight her off as she rode his cock with the same hard, wild roughness he'd shown her body in fucking her for so long that it all felt a bit ridiculous. He was angry as could be, wondering how to contend with her, and the more he tried, the angrier he became, but lacking in the energy to actually overpower her in this state. Android 18 had outlasted him in a battle of stamina, let him fuck her until he was drained of all energy, then got right up onto his lap and fucked him some more, leaving him to realize too late that he hadn't won the fight at all when he seized hold of her, and had simply let her draw it out.

So Android 18 kept riding. "That doesn’t sound like an admission of defeat to me," she teased, keeping up her wild pace, frantic bounding and heaving with only one goal in mind. She wouldn’t be stopped, wouldn’t be held back, and after so long waiting and wanting, she finally hit a wild and brilliant peak of burning heat and joy, screaming out in pleasure, demanding, "Cum in me, stud!" as she demanded his cum, making sure he knew exactly who was in control as he filled her up. Reckless, reluctant groans and a swell of anger gave Android 18 more of what she wanted, but of course, there would have been no fun in letting up now. She kept riding, groaning, "I can go all day. Can you?'

Vegeta had come here to avenge his pride, and instead he was losing more of it. "Grr, fine. Fine! You outlasted me. You won, now get off of my cock, you crazy whore!'

Immediately, Android 18 was up to her feet, smiling wide, drenched in spunk and sweat, her clothes ruined, but her victory was clear. "That was all I needed to hear," she said, drawing away. "This was fun, Vegeta. If you ever feel like trying to avenge your honour again, call me. We can even skip right from the fighting to the good stuff." She blew him a kiss and swayed off, hips and ass bidding farewell to the exhausted, drained prince, who had watched as his vengeful hatefuck turned into a lesson in how badly he'd underestimated his opponent. He wouldn't do that again next time. And there would be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
